Rhys Retaliation
by Ififall
Summary: Alternate Version of the accident. Spoliers. Rhys wants to start again and reveals all. Jacqui will do whatever it takes to be number one, but can Cindy take "No" for an answer?


A/N: Slash, Strong adult language, Adult scenes, Disturbing scenes. Spoilers.

* * *

The paramedic was wrong. Doctors, paramedics fireman they all got it wrong at some point in their career, but to tell porky pies to Jacqui McQueen was a huge huge mistake. The firemen got to the venue. At that time Tony, Cindy, Jacqui and Rhys were the only guests left. The others were getting treated in hospital and warrior Jack had his own family to take care of. "They're here" Jacqui gasped as the paramedics let the fire crew in. She tenderly touched her husband's sweaty forehead as she moved out of the way. "You were great Jacq" Tony said squeezing her shoulders. Jacqui shrugged.

"He just needed a little TLC, that's all" She replied. They all watched as the fire crew cut the metal slab in half like it was nothing more than a pencil. Jacqui could hear her husband scream as the fire-truck pulled the slab off him leaving his legs free at last. Jacqui began to run towards him, but was stopped by Tony. "Wait Jacq" He told her. She could hear Cindy crying and was staring at her scornfully when her husband called out her name. "Jacq!" Rhys yelled in pain. "I'm right here yeah!" Jacqui yelled over the squeaking of the stretcher.

When Rhys was stretched out moaning Cindy wandered over to his side. "Err...I've got this" Jacqui said as Tony called for his new wife. "We should come" Cindy said to both of them. "Show support and...all that" "Cind...he needs to be with his wife" Tony said avoiding her face. Cindy looked at her true love before walking to her husband's side. "You're gonna be fine!" Cindy shouted as they reeled him away with Jacqui following them. Jacqui sat across from Rhys while the paramedics finally gave him morphine. Jacqui mumbled to Rhys about calling her mum because she hated the silence in the ambulance.

Jacqui was told that Rhys needed surgery to repair the artery. It wasn't as damaged they'd first thought. Jacqui wanted to be in theatre but they refused. It was delicate gory surgery and they thought that Jacqui seeing her spouse cut open was more than she could handle. She waited outside theatre and texted her mum. By the time her mum arrived by taxi Jacqui was still outside sipping cups of coffee. "Mum he's still in there" Jacqui said as Myra gave her daughter a well deserved hug. "It's alright, he'll be out soon" Myra said rubbing her daughter's back. "You want a coffee?" Jacqui asked. "Yeah I'll get one myself" Myra said getting out her money for the both of them.

Soon after her mum had gone a doctor came out. "Miss McQueen everything went fine. He's going to be wheeled to a ward and you can see him then" The doctor said. "Cheers...great" Jacqui said. When her mum came back she told her the good news. "That's great love" Myra said. "Shall we get back and tell the others?" She asked her daughter. "No mum...I'm staying right here" Jacqui told her. After her mum stayed with her for a couple of hours Jacqui said that she could go. "I'll come back as soon as I know Rhys is great" Jacqui said. Annoyed that her daughter was wasting her time, Myra kissed her daughter on the cheek and said she'd be there to pick her up.

A half hour later and Jacqui was following Rhys to his ward room. She got a chair and grabbed his hand rubbing it softly. She was thinking about how close she was to losing him forever and she couldn't get rid of the knot in her stomach. coffee or no coffee it made her sick. "Jacq" Rhys whispered. "Babe...babe, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" Jacqui whispered standing up to kiss his forehead. "Jacq listen...I left something for you..." Rhys said breathing heavily. "We can talk about it later...I just wanna get you home" Jacqui said clinging on to his arm.

"Under your pillow" Rhys said. "I've lied to you Jacq, it's about time you knew" Jacqui put her finger to his lips but he brushed them away. "You're too good for me Jacq" Rhys said. "After the wedding I was...gonna leave you...for Cindy" Rhys said. "Ya what?" Jacqui asked. "I couldn't keep pretending anymore Jacq, you don't need this...you don't need me" Rhys said. "What the fuck did they put in that morphine?" Jacqui asked. "I'm gonna get a doctor" "Jacq...Cindy...Tony's Cindy...we've been...for months" Rhys said. Jacqui sprung away from him standing up. He could be lying. Lying to hurt Jacqui because she'd left him on the ground in pain while Tony had to tell her to pull herself together.

"You're tired. You're in pain love, your leg was hanging by a fucking thread. Ya don't know what your saying" Jacqui said.

"Jacq I was so in love with you. I did dream about us growing old together, I wanted to see your face every morning. I would have stepped on hot coals to be with you forever" Rhys said still in pain, but he knew he was stabbing Jacqui in the back tonight over and over again.

"And now?" Jacqui asked. The silence gave her all the answers she needed, but she stayed the whole night by his side kissing his hand as he murmured in his sleep. "Morning sunshine" She whispered as Rhys opened his eyes. "Jacq...I need new stuff" Rhys whispered as she noticed his sheets getting wet. "Fuck, I'll get a nurse and get you some fresh clothes yeah?" Jacqui said. "Rhys nodded and Jacqui got the nearest nurse to her husband's room. It was easy for Jacqui to pretend that Rhys' confession was a bad dream, that he'd been faithful, that he hadn't been swanning around with Tony's slag for months. She got home and her mum was already out the door.

"Hey, I were just gonna..." Myra said. "Yeah, no need, just come for Rhys's clothes and that" Jacqui said. "I'm so glad you're both okay" Myra said hugging her. "You want a brew?" "Ta" Jacqui said. She went upstairs to get Rhys's clothes. Remembering what her husband said about the pillow note she looked under the pillows and found it. She glanced at it before putting it in her pocket. She opened Rhys's draws to get out clean underwear a shirt and some jeans. She threw them into a rucksack before her mum called her from downstairs. "Jacq love, you've got a visitor" Myra shouted. Jacqui put her husband's bag on her shoulder biting on her lip with each step downstairs.

She walked down the stairs looking at the door to see her mum talking to Cindy the greedy home-wrecker. "Are you alright love?" Myra asked her. "Your wedding day's supposed to be the most important day of your life, and then this happens..." Myra said. "Mam do ya mind leaving us?" Jacqui asked. Myra went out saying that she was gonna to get some of Rhys' favourite foods. She closed the door and Jacqui came down the rest of the stairs, but put Rhys' bag gently on the last step. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your head off your body" Jacqui said.

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but I love Rhys"

"What? Like ya love Tony?" Jacqui asked.

"It's a different type of love...it's _real_" Cindy whined.

"Yeah fucking right. It's always real, it's always the best until the next rich dick comes along and then you're off" Jacqui said. "Jacqui you never listen. That's one of the many reasons why Rhys came to me" Cindy said. "The first few times it was just a fling. Now we're gonna be together...properly" "I don't think so sweetheart, his ring is on _my_ finger and it's fucking staying there" Jacqui said, getting Rhys' bag and holding it up in-front of her. "Ya see this?" Jacqui asked. "It's for Rhys cause he had an accident in bed and he needs me to be there. Cindy you couldn't look after a dog love, nevermind a real person" Jacqui said. "I handled Tony when he was blind" Cindy said. "Yeah you handled it alright by fucking my husband behind me back" Jacqui snorted.

"It wasn't like that, I can't control Rhys, it's not my fault he grew a pair of balls overnight"

"If you'll excuse me I've gotta visit _my husband_ so ya can fuck off now" Jacqui said.

"I'm going to the hospital whether you like it or not. So start enjoying those visits Jacqui. 'Cause they're not gonna last" Cindy smirked. That was more than Jacqui could take. She slapped Cindy in the face and wrestled her to the ground. "Get the fuck off me you psycho!" Cindy yelled. Jacqui pulled her hair and sat on top of her. "What the fuck did he see in you?" She asked. "A free shag? He never loved you, he just fucked you to pass the time" Jacqui said. "Believe what you want but Rhys was only to happy to dump _trash_ for this" Cindy said sticking her chest out, Jacqui slapped her shaking as her hand slid down Cindy's chest past her ribs. Her heart was pounding and Jacqui wanted her to be scared.

"Surprised you've got a heart you" Jacqui scowled. "That's not all you want to feel...is it Jacqui?" Cindy asked placing Jacqui's hand back on her chest. She could feel Cindy's erect nipple through her blouse and squeezed it. Cindy let out a small sigh as Jacqui began kissing her neck and un-zipping her skirt. Her hand wandered between Cindy's thighs and Jacqui didn't feel anything spectacular that would make Rhys want to leave her for this village bike. She could feel Cindy's hand grip her wrist as Jacqui slid her hands down in Cindy's underwear and stuck her fingers inside of her. She could feel Cindy's muscles tighten around her fingers, before she took them out and put her fingers in Cindy's mouth. Cindy smiled as she sucked them one by one, before Jacqui pushed them back in-between her thighs.

"Did Rhys do this?" Jacqui asked. "Did he?"

"Yea...no... I mean only to make it less painful...never like this" Cindy said moving her legs further apart. Annoyed by the amount of pleasure she was having, Jacqui moved her fingers rougher inside Cindy, harder and faster hoping she would bleed. It turned out Cindy could handle punishment until she began to feel a piercing pain and told Jacqui to stop. "Alright...get off" She asked her. Jacqui carried on watching Cindy squirm while scratching her stomach with her other hand. "I said stop!" Cindy yelled pushing Jacqui's hand away and slowly putting her underwear on.

"Maybe if you'd tried a little girl on girl with Rhys, he wouldn't have come running to me" Cindy said getting up off the floor.

"Funny cause he ain't mentioned wanting to see ya at the hospital, you may wanna take a shower first, you really stink" Jacqui said washing her hands in the kitchen before her mum came back. Cindy left without a trace of guilt as usual and Jacqui told her mum that she'd handle Rhys's shopping when she got back. Jacqui would handle everything when she got back. Cindy was off the market and from now on Jacqui would make sure that Cindy was her new husband Tony's problem. God help Cindy if she were to become anyone else's problem, especially Jacqui's.


End file.
